Resident Evil: No way out but in
by Albert J. Wesker
Summary: Okay I suck at summaries so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: No way out but in

Chapter 1- The beginning of true Evil

It was about 10:00pm on a Friday night in the middle of July, when this whole mess first started. I wish I could tell you that this was some kind of nightmare my friends and I had, but who are we kidding? This was no nightmare, it was for real. No matter how hard I tell myself that we're going to make it, something happens within the game that changes the entire outcome of the game. In order for you to fully understand this I would have to tell you what has happened to us. So here it is our story of survival.

Like I said it all started about 10:00pm on a Friday night in the middle of July and I was having my friends over. We were on MSN talking to one of our guy friends about Resident Evil and how it relates to modern day life. But then the topic change to what we would do if we were in the game.

"So Chris what would yours answer?" I looked up from the computer and turned to him, he was sitting to my left.

"Shit my pants." As soon as Chris said that we all started to laugh because we knew it was true.

"I don't know. I think it would be interesting to perhaps fight side by side with say Jill Valentine against the undead." Both Chris and I gave her a look. "What?" Was all she could say.

"Come on Kayla, no way would you think fighting against Tyrants, Hunters, and so on interesting!" I knew to her Wesker was interesting, but then again that could also apply to her and I.

A flash of lightning lights up the small room we were in. We looked at each other knowing it was going to be a long night. Looking over I noticed I had left one of the windows opened. With a sigh I walked over to close it, just when it hit the bottom a flash of lightning light up the sky and there in front of me was Albert Wesker. But within two seconds of this he was gone.

_What the hell happened? Did I really see him?_

I figured it was the light playing tricks with my mind, but the feeling remained.

"I think I'm losing my mind here, I thought I saw Albert Wesker standing outside that window." I slowly walked back and sat down.

"Come on Sam, Wesker's a character from a video game." His voice was filled with reassurance, but behind it I knew Chris didn't believe it himself.

"Your right, listen I'm going to turn off the computer so the storm doesn't mess it up." I looked at each of them as they gave me their own response.

But just as I was about to turn off the monitor, smoke started to rise from it. All three of us got up at the same time. Just as we were about to move away from it, the stupid thing explodes on us.

Chris' POV-

I covered my face just as the computer blow up, after a few seconds I started to feel the warm drops of a July rainstorm. Slowly I lowered my arms to find myself in one of those military bases you see in the movies. I slowly took in my surroundings as I tried not to panic at the fact that Sam and Kayla weren't with me. With a frustrated sigh I looked down and almost screamed. I was no longer in the blue jeans and black t-shit I had on only a few minutes ago, instead I was wearing the same thing Chris Redfield was wearing for RE 1. As my mind slowly tried to understand what had happened, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to my right.

Turning to face this person I opened my mouth he looked at me, but then I closed it at the sight of the jeep from RE 0. As the guy opened the door I could feel his hand on my back, before I could say anything he pushes me in the vehicle. A feeling of uncertainly hit me as I notice I was wearing handcuffs. I soon found myself praying to god that my suspicions where wrong, but the feeling grew as I looked over to see Billy Coen sitting next to me.

Soon the feeling of uncertainly past and was replaced by sadness and angry. My friends were nowhere near me, nor did they know where I was. Soon I was feeling angry and well slightly pissed that this had happen.

Sam and Kayla's POV-

Right after the computer exploded on us I could hear voices talking about how terrible their day has been. When I lowered my arms my mind couldn't grasp the fact that I was standing in the hallway outside of the S.TA.R.S. Office, to make matters worse I looked down to see find I was wearing a uniform similar to what both Jill and Wesker ware in RE 1 Remake. Turning my attention to see if Kayla was there, I was soon filled with a small amount of relief to find her there. Panic shot through me to find that Chris wasn't with us, but I knew there was nothing I could do. For now.

"Kayla its okay, you can look up now." I had placed my hand on her left shoulder. When she finally looked up at me I gave her a smile before turning my attention back towards the door.

"Sam where are we?" I could tell she was freaked out by the sight of the Bravo team.

"I think we're in Resident Evil 0. Oh Kayla, nice uniform." My attention was kept on the door, but quickly went back to Kayla when I heard her scream.

"What wrong with you! Why did you scream?" I could feel the blood drain from my face as everyone near the S.T.A.R.S. Office looked at us. When I looked back at the door I then saw Enrico Marini walking towards us, panic shot through me knowing I didn't have a very good excuse ready for him.

_Think fast Sam…What the hell am I going to tell him…?_

"What the hell is going on here?" His voice was filled with a strong sense of authority and a whole lot of anger.

I could tell that Kayla was having the same problem as me, so I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "There was a spider on her and she has an extreme case of arachnophobia, sir." As he looked at me I could tell that he was debating if he should let us go or give us shit.

With a frustrated sigh I knew he was going to let us go, with a firm warning. "Come on you two the meetings about to begin. Unless you're dying or something no more screaming, okay?" His gaze moved from Kayla to me as he waited for our response.

"Absolute, sir." As I said this I could hear Kayla desperately trying not to laugh at my accent, I had a British accent though I was all Canadian.

"Thanks for covering my ass Sam." She gave a sigh in relief as we made our way to the S.T.A.R.S. Office.

Once we had entered the room my good feeling faded at the sight of this small room. It looked like one of those class rooms you find in a public school. With a disappointed sigh we went to our desk, which was very weird seeing as how we had one. Once we sat down Captain Albert Wesker decided to show up and give the Bravo team their mission briefing. Now normally we would have been paying attention to every word his said, but for some reason we found it hard to even pretend.

"Sam, how much longer before we enter the game?" Her voice was low and difficult to understand.

"Not long hopefully." During college I had thought that my professors droned on about nothing for hours, but after hearing Wesker's mission briefing, I could listen to those professors with a smile. Before we knew it everyone was gone, that is until Wesker started to talk.

"Why are you still here?" I let out a small scream when his voice boomed behind me.

When I turned around I swore I saw him smile a little, but I knew that it couldn't be true because that just wasn't his style, so I shrugged it off.

"We were on our way out Captain Wesker." Kayla's voice was extremely calm and professional.

"Then move it, now." He started towards the back of the room, but not after giving us a look over.

"Come on, before Enrico leaves without us." I said as we ran for the door.

It never occurred to us that we somehow managed to find the helicopter pad without getting lost. Enrico didn't say a word as we got in and found a set. As we flow over the Arklay Forest I found myself thinking about everything we left behind and what we were going to lose as we most likely went through all the games. I looked up to see Kayla talking to Rebecca, I don't know what they are saying over the helicopter blades, but my attention soon goes to the person I'm sitting next to Richard Aiken. I look over to find him smiling at me, so I smile back, but it soon fades as the helicopter makes a jerking movement sending me into Richard's arms.

"Hold on everyone!" Was all I heard from Enrico as I closed my eyes and held on to Richard as everything started to spin out of control.

* * *

Okay, please R&R….I'll take any reviews. Yes even the bad, so I hope you like this….I kind of wrote this with Sara. So till next time, later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

As everything around us spines I could hear both Rebecca and Kayla let out a small scream in fear. I could feel Richard tighten his grip around me as does mine. I soon find myself wrapping my arms around him as the helicopter's tail hits a tree.

"Don't worry I got yeah!" Richard's voice boomed over the sound of the dying engine after I screamed in fear.

Before my fears could get any worse, it was all over. I slowly looked around to see if everyone was okay, but more importantly if Kayla was okay. When I saw that she was I let go of Richard and headed out of the busted door.

"Is everyone alright?" Enrico's voice didn't even show any signs that he was scared or something.

As I walked only a few feet away from the bird I soon noticed how quiet it was and that scared me. I could hear the other's join me outside, most likely to asses the damage. For some reason I found myself being drawn to something and without thinking I started to walk in its direction.

"Get back here, now!" Enrico's voice faded as I continued on.

_Could it be Chris……Please be alright…_

I came across a dirt road and not too far up ahead was an over turned jeep. Without thinking, which I have a habit of doing, I ran up to it. But I soon came to a dead stop, as I looked upon two dead solders. Slowly walking up to them I noticed that they were covered in what looked like slim and deep cuts. But that wasn't the main problem someone or something, most likely a dog, ripped out their throats. Unable to continue to look at them I soon find a brief case containing a clipboard with information on two prisoners. Two prisoners? That can't be right; Billy was the only prisoner in the game.

"Court Order for Transportation, prisoner's names: Chris Scott and William Coen. Ages: 21 and 26, Transfer Destination: Lexson Base. Both convicted of first degree murder. Court-martialed and sentenced to death by the 073rd military tribunal. Sentence is to be carried out upon arrival." Lowering the clipboard I tried to find a reason as to why my best friend was a convict, as well as where he was. Turning around I almost fell on my ass as I bumped into Richard, but lucky me he was there to catch me.

"What'd you got there?" His voice was low as he motioned at the clipboard still in my hand.

"Oh, um…there are supposed to be two prisoners being transported for execution by those solders but there not there…" Without warning the clipboard is taken out of my hands by none other then Enrico.

"Alright people change of plans, we have two escaped convicts, and I want them found. Meet back here in fifteen minutes, regardless." He waited by the jeep as everyone slowly went off in a different direction.

Without warning I let out a sigh in pure frustration and disappointment, it wasn't until after this that I noticed that Richard hadn't let go of me. As I looked up to him I saw he had a look of concern on his youthful face.

"Hey are you alright?" His voice was low as he kept his eyes on me.

I didn't know what to tell him. I couldn't tell him that I knew this was the last time any of us would see each other, alive that is. Nor could I tell him that I had a bad feeling without telling him I wasn't suppose to be here. So I just said what ever I thought sounded best, which was more or less stupid.

"Yeah I'll be alright, I just hate the silence." Hey it's true, I hated the silence that was in some of the hallways, and they drove me mad.

"Alright, take care of yourself." With that he gave me an unexpected hug before he left.

When I looked back I saw Kayla and Rebecca trying to suppress the laughter that was building up in them. Trying not to pay any attention to them, I started to walk in the direction that seemed to be calling to me. Yes you read right, calling me. I couldn't explain what it was that was slowly taking hold of me, I knew that Kayla and Rebecca was right behind me as a flash of lightning light up the sky just before it slowly started to rain.

"Ecliptic Express. Isn't that owned by Umbrella?" As Kayla said this I found myself drifting away as if someone was calling my name, only no one was. Soon it started to pour and I soon focused on the matter at hand.

"We should check it out before we head back," I was already at the door when I looked back and I could tell they didn't want to go in. "If you want I could go in and you two can stay out here in the pouring rain alone or you can come in with me." I knew I had won the argument when they both gave a frustrated sigh.

With a smile I walked in with Kayla right behind, but as soon as she was through the door closed and locked on us.

_This is not good……This isn't suppose to happen!_

A small amount of panic ran through me as I tried several times to open the door, finally giving up I went for my radio.

"Rebecca, can you hear, over." I looked around the room for any threats, but found none.

"I hear you, over." Her voice show just how scared she was.

"Listen to me very carefully alright Rebecca, I want you to go and find Enrico, over." I looked over and saw a look of pure fear on Kayla's face.

"What about you two, over." Her voice was fast and I had a hard time understanding what is was she been saying.

"We'll be fine Rebecca, now please just do as I say, over." I looked over to the door on my left side as I waited for Rebecca to respond.

"Okay, be careful over and out." She gave us shaky thumbs up before heading off.

"Alright let's see what's behind door number one." I slowly made my way over to it only to find it locked.

"Locked and I'm in no mood to make any attempt to kick it down, so let's try door number two." My attempts to lighten the mood were futile, but at least we weren't freaking out, yet.

As we open the door a wave of foul stench hits us, it was the smell of death, but for some reason it didn't have the same effect on me as it did with Kayla. Taking out my gun I walked slowly up the aisle, the place was a mess. Blood and slime covered almost everything; personal belongings were tossed as if someone was in a hurry, and the passengers were just to gross to look at. I looked back to see Kayla still at the door, but before I could open my mouth, something behind me makes a nose that scares the shit out of me.

"Today's weather will be sunny with a slight chance of showers later on in the day…" It was a women speaking in Spanish.

Lowering my weapon I walk over and pick it up, I soon find myself wishing I was there, instead of here.

"Why are you smiling Sam?" Her voice pulled me back into the world I no longer wanted to be in, as I imagined she didn't.

"Oh, she was talking about how wonderful it is in Spain," I look down as I turn it off. "Watch my back?" I raised my gun remembering that some of the passengers get up soon.

"Do I have a chose?" She smiled knowing her question was a little redundant.

As I turned around I slowly walked forward as I scanned from right to left, but just as I was about to get to the middle something grabbed my ankle causing me to fall forward.

"SHIT!" I hit my left wrist on the way down causing me to forget about the zombie for only a minute, but within that minute it bit me.

For some unknown reason I didn't scream or say anything about it, I guess I didn't want Kayla to worry about me. Looking back I sent three bullets into its rotting brain. By the time I finally got up, all the passengers that didn't get up had a single gun shot wound to the head.

"Just to be on the safe side." As she said this I noticed she looked ready to be sick.

"You okay Kayla?" I was slowly starting to feel sick myself, but I pushed the feeling aside and focused on Kayla.

"Yeah I'm okay, what about you?" When she said this I looked away from her not wanting her to see that I was in pain and I'm not talking about my wrist.

"I'm fine, just hit my wrist." I smiled at her and was thankful she didn't push the matter any further.

I hated myself for lying to her, but the way I see it, it was one less thing she needed to worry about.

_I hope to god those stupid plants aren't on this train…or else I won't see the next game……or the Training Facility if I don't find them fast_

I pushed the thought away almost violently as we made our way to the door, I would do just about anything for my friends, and that includes what was about to happen next.

Jade Rivers' POV

Where to start, where to start. Okay, so I was bored and decided to play RE0 since my friends and my cousin Sam were preoccupied with talking nonsense about seeing Wesker.

"What the hell is wrong with this game?" I mumbled as I tapped the console. It didn't want to turn on. I started to get irritated after numerous tries and checked the plug. It was plugged in, but why wasn't it working? I let out a little screech and kicked it. It flashed a shade of red and the last thing I remember was the room spinning and everything going dark.

When I came to, I was lying in the middle of something with someone looking down at me. "Are you okay, kid?" he asked. I rubbed my head and sat up. Gelled back, dark brown hair, clear blue eyes, blue beater and jeans. This guy...

"Um, yeah...I think so. But who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" I asked. He extended his hand towards me. I took it as he brought me to my feet.

"You must've hit your head, we need to get moving. My name's not important right now and there are some freaked up monsters stalking this train. Leaving would be ludicrous." he said walking ahead. I shook my head causing my bangs to shift to the sides of my face.

"Monsters, train, familiar face...You're Billy Coen!" I said pointing at him. He smirked. "Ding Ding, we gotta winner. Now let's go before more of those zombies come." he said as his face went back to serious. I sighed and looked around shakily. I knew that where we were heading we'd meet Rebecca.

"I'm looking for some guy that ran off...God knows where he went." he said shaking his head. I looked at him while arching my eyebrow. _Another guy? Who the hell else is here? This isn't part of the game._

"His name's Chris Scott." Billy said. My eyes felt like they were widening more than they should as my eyebrows rose.

"Chris is here too?" I asked in shock. He looked back at me. "You know him?" he asked. I nodded. "Somewhat. He's my big cousin's friend...hehe sometimes I think she has a thing for him." I said. I knew if Sam was here she'd kick my ass for even thinking that but oh well. She isn't so...hah!

"Interesting, I didn't catch your name." he said.

"Jade Rivers." I replied. He nodded and looked ahead; walking into the next cart. I was stunned at what I saw. Dead bodies on the ground, They were already decomposing as we speak...erm typed, whatever. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as the aroma of rotten fruit plagued the air.

Billy pressed on ignoring it. I walked over a body only to have it grab my ankle. I looked down and jumped. "Get off!" I cried as I kicked it's head clean off it's shoulders. I started breathing hard from my heart pounding.

"You okay?" Billy asked. I caught my breath and calmed my beating heart before nodding.

"I'm fine...it didn't bite me, thankfully." I replied. He nodded and we went through the next cart. It was dark and quiet until we reached close to the end where Rebecca should've been. He walked over to the end and so did I. As soon as we got there Rebecca turned around and spotted us.

"Billy, Lieutenant, Coen." she said glaring at him. Oh boy, here we go...I narrowed my eyes at Billy knowing what he was getting ready to say.

"So, you seem to know me. Been...fantasizing about me?" he asked. Oh God, someone shoot me. I rolled my eyes. If not for this serious matter of life or death mainly death for me since we were dealing with real zombies, I would have slapped him in the back of the head...or what I could reach. I was only 5'7''.

I noticed Rebecca looking at me. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Uhm, Jade." I replied. "Why are you hanging around a convict little girl?" she asked. My eye twitched. LITTLE GIRL?

"One, Billy here is no convict, TWO I am NOT a little girl. I'm YOUR age, Chambers!" I shouted angrily. She looked taken aback by this and so did Billy. Strange.

"How do you know my name, and my age?" she asked. I sighed.

"It's a long complicated story. So stop calling me a kid. I'm 18 too ya know." I said still holding my glare. She looked at Billy. "You're under arrest!" she said as she pulled her gun out. As if in the blink of an eye Billy had her gun aimed at her own self. That...was so awesome! I heard two clicks behind us. I turned around and saw Sam and Kayla aiming their guns at Billy.

"Yall are here too?" I asked lowering their weapons with my hands. They both looked at me shocked.

Chris' POV

Okay after ditching Billy I decided that I would go off on my own I mean I'll most likely end up beating Billy up, I truly hate him! Man this was boring, I hope the others aren't too worried about me. Man I feel like Billy having only one handcuff still on me. With a sigh I continued to walk I mean there's not much to do, the train isn't that big and I didn't like playing it in the first place! God this was annoying! As I walk I soon find myself at the back of the train, now how the hell did I get here? Doesn't matter, as long as Billy's on the other side I'm fine.

"HEY!" I look over and see...Enrico Marini! Shit! What the hell is he doing here! "GET HIM!" Oh boy.

Trying to get away I turn around and see, Richard standing in my way. Trying to think fast I look around to see that they were closing in on me. Just great, I'm in the game for like what...seven minutes and it's over for me. Joseph lasted longer then me! With a frustrated sigh I charged at Richard and hit the door really hard, but it didn't open for me till I fell on my ass. Note to self...wait for door to open then run through. Good thing that brat wasn't here. What was her name again...Jade. Getting up I ran like the wind through the train and yet again I found myself hitting a door. Waiting for it to open I slowly walked this time to the next car, looking down I see...the necklace I gave Sam for her 20th birthday. Picking it up I looked around hoping she was alright. I mean I know she can take care of herself, but something deep down inside of me told me she needed me help.

Right then I knew I had to go to the front to see if she and Kayla were there. Man I hope Billy isn't there, but then again I would love to kick his ass. With a smile on my face I make my way there. But I stop when I feel this wet thing on the back of my neck...HOLY SHIT! Leech! Jerking around I try to get it off of me cause I don't want the damn thing to bite! I don't need to be infected with a made up virus! After throwing the thing away I slowly try to breathe again.

"I hate this game." Was all I said as I went through the next door, not before two zombies tripped me.

Rebecca's POV

I watched as Sam and Kayla aimed their gun at Billy, I hope they weren't too mad at me for not listening to them. But I couldn't just stand there while they were in trouble! They were my friends! I look over at Jade and wonder what the hell she was doing here again and why she looked at Sam with concern.

"Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder by the second...Sam, Kayla why the hell are we here, and where the hell is Chris?" Jade asked still keeping her eyes locked on the shocked duo before her.

"Jade, I don't know where he is...but what the hell are you doing here!" She yells at her.

"I kicked my gamecube and I got sucked in...and Billy here found me. Ain't he cool?" She replied.

When I looked over at Sam she looked even more pissed off. "Whatever! Just stay with me from now on!"

"HEY!" I yell as I see Billy heading towards the door. "I said your under arrest!" He ignored me and continued to walk away.

For some reason both Sam and Kayla let him go past them. "Kayla go with him and watch him." Kayla nods and turns and heads for the door. She then turns her attention to Jade and me. "Okay, you two look in those two rooms for anything useful I'll...I'll look around here."

Looking over I could tell that Jade wasn't too happy to hear that.

"No way! I wanna go with Billy! Please? Come on!" Jade pleaded.

"NO! Your going to do what I said!" With that she walked past her, it was then that I notice she was limping.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked her but no one heard me, oh well.

Jade had her arms folded and rolled her eyes. "I hate having older cousins. Worse than siblings I tells ya!"

With a sigh Sam turns around. "Fine, if you really want to go with him. Then go. See if I care." With that said she walks towards the front of the train.

As soon as Jade starts to walk towards the door for some reason I find myself following her. When we went through I see Kayla and Billy talking to some guy.

"Oh, great. Jade's here as well." The new person said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jade placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Well look at what the zombies coughed up, the asshole Chris." she said storming over to them. I sighed and followed once more. Jade kept her glare on Chris and then looked at Billy.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from that ass." she says pointing at Chris and smirking. Billy chuckled.

I see Chris' face go red. "Why you little...!"

"CHRIS LOVES ME!" Jade accused as if she was shocked...a very bad impersonation of being shocked, I might add. Judging by the way she said that, she knew it'd get under his skin...And I'm stuck in-between all of this!

"Jade where's Sam?" He yells after a few minutes.

"She walked away from me because she was pissed off about something. So I have no clue as to where she went. We were mad at each other." Jade replied.

Chris just looked at her for a few seconds before heading through the door right behind me. Guess he didn't want to stay with us. Jade sighed. "Kayla, go ahead with Billy,I'll go help look for Sam." Jade said. Kayla nodded.

"Hey wait up! What do I do?" I asked. Billy turned around, "Come with us, I guess." he said. I shrugged and followed him and Kayla. I looked back and watched Jade go through the door Chris went through. "God, let Sam be okay." I muttered before leaving with the other two.

* * *

Alright, hope you like this. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter thanks and later!


End file.
